Various industries such as automotive, marine, aircraft, medical, plumbing and electrical industries may use various double wall tubes for delivery and transport of fluids. Tubing and conduits of various types can be used to route fluids throughout an engine, for example. A double wall tube may have an outer passage formed between an inner tube and an outer tube. The inner tube and the outer tube may each carry a fluid, and may carry different fluids, fluids having different characteristics or fluids flowing in different directions. It may be difficult to maintain separation of the fluids at the exit of a double wall tube.